


Crossover

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Is it possible that having sex with Sam is more than it seems for Dean?





	Crossover

The Impala seemed to hum in pleasure as Dean fiddled with the powerful engine’s spark plugs, or at least that’s how it resonated in Dean’s smitten heart.  
‘I know Baby, hands-on is what it’s all about. You gotta feel the love!’ Dean cooed dotingly.

As he entered the garage, Sam huffed at the scene  
‘You have such an unhealthy relationship with that car, dude,’ he snorted, handing his brother a cool beer.  
‘I have an unhealthy relationship with you too, Sammy,’ Dean shot back, ‘but I don’t see you complaining.’

For once, Sam didn’t have a pithy comeback, maybe because both statements were true. They did have an unhealthy relationship, and Sam definitely wasn’t going to complain.  
Sex with Dean was well, awesome. Sam understood why. The physicality of it was so good because of the underlying love they bore each other.

Sam had been with many women, especially during the months he was soulless. The sex had been merely a way to let off steam, emotionless.  
The only relationship which had come anywhere close to what he and Dean shared was with Jess, but that had been forged in completely different circumstances.

Aware that his brother was staring up at him with a mocking expression on his handsome features, Sam flexed his shoulders, feigning nonchalance.  
‘It IS an unhealthy relationship and I’m NOT complaining,’ he admitted, ‘but yours with the car is even weirder, Dean.'

‘Dude. I don’t have sex with her,’ Dean chuckled,’ though I’m sure it would be mind-blowing. I do however have sex with the next best thing.’  
This time Sam didn’t understand where Dean was coming from. 

Setting the beer on the Impala’s roof, the older man ran a hand down Sam’s chest. ‘Remember Gabriel? He merged you with the Impala and for a while you WERE her. You even felt it in your ass when I opened the trunk to take out the holy oil. You’ve been intimate with her, your essence was imprinted in hers. So, little brother when I have sex with you, as I’m going to have right now on Baby’s back seat, I always feel as if I’m fucking her too.’

Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t back away. 

Dean’s hand had moved down from his sibling’s chest and was now exploring the hardening cock at his groin. 

By the time his big brother drew his head down into a crushing kiss, Sam was already lost in a heady haze of desire.  
He hardly noticed when he found himself laid out supine on the Impala’s leather seats, Dean’s body a heavy, pleasurable weight on top.

‘They always say the quiet ones are the worst and you, Sammy have turned out be a sexy little bottom.' 

As Dean continued to investigate his brother’s body, he could’ve sworn he heard a throaty hiss from the still ticking engine!


End file.
